Un cimetière, une rencontre, des émotions
by Angel-NY-Fiction
Summary: OS / Delena . Damon arrête ses recherches concernant Katherine, et arrête en même temps de pourrir la misérable vie de son frère . Dévasté, en colère et frustré qu'il n'est pas trouver Katherine, il décidé de retouner à Mystic Falls pour une nuit … une seul ? Nouvelle version S1


_**Un cimetière, une rencontre, des émotions .**_

**OS / Delena . **_Damon arrête ses recherches concernant Katherine, et arrête en même temps de pourrir la misérable vie de son frère . Dévasté, en colère et frustré qu'il n'est pas trouver Katherine, il décidé de retouner à Mystic Falls pour une nuit … une seul ? _**(Nouvelle version S1)**

**Précision ****: **_Oubliez la saison 1, 2, et 3 . Elena et Damon ne se connaissent pas du tout . Les parents adoptifs d'Elena sont déjà morts ._

**Bonne lecture **

_#_Angel & _*****_Taylor (**_*_**meilleure amie qui partage la même passion pour l'écriture)

* * *

_POV Damon Salvatore _**(par Angel)**

Mystic Falls … Qui aurait cru que, moi, Damon Salvatore, aurait reposé un pied dans cette ville ? Même moi, ça m'impressionne . J'ai arrêté les recherches que j'avais entrepris depuis quelques « années » pour retrouver Katherine . Elle est vivante, quelque part … Mais le monde est si grand, que la retrouver est presque impossible . Même pour repérer la trace de Stefan, qui, normalement, d'une facilité enfantine, était désormais impossible . L'idée de ne pas retrouver ma bien aimée me faisait ressentir … une étrange sensation humaine . Je ne voulais pas ressentir ça, jamais . J'ai abandonné toute sensation humaine il y a bien longtemps, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais les ressentir .

Je venais de dépasser le ridicule panneau _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ . Ne regardant plus la route, je tournais la tête pour apercevoir le cimetière . La dernière fois que j'étais venus rendre « visite » à ma mère, c'était le lendemain de ma transformation, et, l'avant dernier jour que je passais dans cette ville . Voilà plus de d'un siècle que je n'étais pas aller voir sa tombe … Cela faisait trop humain . Mais … c'était ma mère . Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer, même si elle est morte, même si … je suis un vampire sans cœur ni émotion .

Je me rappelle des nuits passaient à surveiller Stefan, qui était un bébé à l'époque, en sa compagnie . Je me rappelle des berceuses qu'elle me chantait pour m'endormir, et je me rappelle aussi son crie d'agonie qu'elle avait poussé avant sa mort . Ce crie, je l'entendais toutes les nuits, sans exception . Ce jour-là, je devais avoir 8-9 ans, et j'avais accidentellement fait rouler une précieuse encre de mon père sous le lit parentale . Je me rappelle mettre faufiler sous le lit, et avoir entendu des pas se rapprocher . J'étais resté sous le lit, et avait vus la porte s'ouvrir brusquement . J'avais reconnus la longue robe de ma mère, et le pantalon de vieux que portait mon père ce jour-là . Et puis … plus rien . Mon souvenir était confus . Mais je me souvenais comme même du crie . Je ne sais pas comment elle morte, mais, tout ce que je sais, c'était que c'était à cause de mon père …

Inconsciemment, je m'étais arrêté devant la grille du cimetière . J'hésitai … une seule nuit . Je pouvais bien consacrer à ma mère une nuit dans cette ville, après 136 ans (vie vampirique) d'absence, non ? Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, j'ouvris la grille sans grande difficulté et commençait à chercher la tombe de ma mère .

_POV Elena Gilbert _**(par Taylor)**

Assise contre la tombe de mes parents, je relevais la tête en entendant des pas derrière moi . Reposant silencieusement mon journal sur l'herbes piquantes, je me relevais discrètement sur mes mains, et vis homme au loin, mains derrière le dos, yeux rivé sur une pierre tombale .

Les pierres tombales dans le secteur où celle que l'homme regardait était, étaient les pierres tombales datant de plus d'un siècle, à l'époque où le conseil des Fondateurs s'est fondé .

Étrange . Je me retournais et repris mon journal, sans plus me questionner . Et écrit quelques lignes en plus :

_Je me suis encore fait une frayeur ! Tante Jenna a peut être raison sur le fait de ne plus aller au cimetière voir papa et maman le soir . D'une part, ça me fout la trouille, et d'une autre … ça me permettait de rester au près ce qu'il restait d'eux . Si avoir la trouille me permettais de rester un peu plus avec mes parents, autant avoir un crise cardiaque, ça irait plus vite . _

_Un homme n'est pas loin, derrière moi . Il regarde les pierres tombales datant de plus d'un siècle, c'est … étrange . Plus personne ne va dans ce secteur là, même pas ceux qui travaillent sur le bien être des pierres tombales . Mais, ce n'est pas ma vie, et il doit avoir une raison … _

_Peut être qu'il est historien ? Non, il a l'air un peu trop jeune . Prof' d'histoire ? Je ne pense pas … pourquoi je suis si curieuse !? C'est sa vie, ses raisons, point . _

Je me mis à relire les six derniers mots que je venais d'écrire … Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être curieuse, ce n'est pas ma faute mais … cette homme m'intriguait comme même . Mais je ne pouvais comme même pas aller le voir et lui demander ce qu'il faisait là ! Premièrement, parce que c'était mal élevée, deuxièmement, parce que j'étais trop peureuse, et troisièmement, parce que je n'aime pas aborder les inconnus, et surtout ceux que je rencontre au cimetière . Je repris rapidement mon journal, et le remis dans mon sac de cours . Je me relevai en vitesse, et me retournai et …

_POV Damon Salvatore _**(par Angel)**

Je vis une personne se relever au loin, et remettre un cahier dans un sac de cours . Je fronçais les sourcils, et, à vitesse vampirique, me postais derrière elle . Elle se retourna et faillis lâcher son sac tout en criant :

- Nom de Dieu ! Cria-t-elle en portant sa main à son cœur .

Je me figeai, troublé . Katherine … non, c'était impossible . Son cœur battait à toute allure, son sang coulait dans ses veine . Une humaine . Comment est-ce possible qu'elle soit _son_ portait craché ? C'était impossible . Et pourtant …

- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur … M'excusais-je en regardant ses yeux d'un noisette clair .

- C'est … c'est rien . Bégaya-t-elle, surprise .

Elle se pencha sur le côté pour reprendre son sac, et me détailla étrangement à son tour .

- Tu es nouveau en ville ? Remarqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils .

Si elle savait …

- Non, enfin … non, j'ai grandis ici petit et j'ai déménagé peu de temps après . Réfléchis-je à toute vitesse .

- Oh … Souffla-t-elle seulement, gênée .

Je sentais qu'elle allait partir, rejoindre sa famille et sa petite vie humaine insignifiante . Je devais trouver quelque chose, un truck stupide même, pour la retenir . Revoir ce visage … C'était comme revoir Katherine au premier jour, mais en humaine . Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance, je ne pouvais pas .

- Au fait, je m'appelle Damon, Damon Salvatore . Me présentais-je en faisant mon plus beau sourire .

- Elena Gilbert . Se présenta-t-elle en souriant .

Je vis son regard dévier une demi-seconde sur une pierre tombale à côté de nous . Je portais donc mon regard sur cette pierre, et lus :

**Miranda Summers et Grayson Gilbert**

**1969 – 2009**

**Parents remarquables et aimants **

- Mes parents . Dit elle tout simplement en posant elle aussi son regard sur la pierre .

Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder une seconde plus cet pierre tombale, et reportais mon regard à celui d'Elena . Son regard était encore rivé sur la pierre tombale de ses parents . Ses yeux brillaient, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer . Voir … _son _regard remplie de larme, ça me faisait drôle . Je n'ai jamais vus Katherine pleurer, jamais . Je n'ai jamais vus Katherine sourire sincèrement comme me l'avait fait Elena . En fait … je n'ai jamais vus Katherine ressortir une seule émotion …

- Euh, ça va ? Demandais-je bêtement .

Elle sourit faiblement, et essuya rapidement le coin de ses yeux, ravalant ses larmes .

- Ouais, désolé . J'ai … normalement, je montre pas mes sentiments aussi facilement . Dit elle en s'énervant un peu contre elle . Mais, et toi, tu viens faire quoi ici ? Enfin, dans ce cimetière ?

- Je viens voir de la famille . Répondit-je vaguement .

- Dans le secteur le plus vieux du cimetière ? S'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, d'un air amusée .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire . Cette fille était officiellement tout le contraire de Katherine, ma parole ! Elle était curieuse, pouvait ressentir toutes les émotions possible, un peu renfermée sur elle même, sûrement gentille … et surtout humaine . Katherine était à l'inverse arrogante, sans pitié, égoïste et sans cœur . C'était tout de même étrange …

- Quand j'étais petit, mes parents me disaient que mes ancêtres vivaient ici, à Mystic Falls . Je n'ai jamais eus l'occasion de le vérifier, alors, je suis aller voir quelques tombes là-bas et j'ai trouvé les noms de mes ancêtres . Mentis-je pour lui répondre, gardant mon sourire . Oh, et j'ai vus la pierre tombale de Jonhatan Gilbert .

- Mon ancêtre . Dit elle en souriant à son tour . Ce vieux fou à écrit plusieurs exemplaires de journaux . Je les ai lus, avec mon frère . Il était complètement timbré !

- Ah oui ? Insistais-je, curieux de ce que l'ami de mon père ait écrit dans ses journaux .

- Il disait que les vampires attaquaient la ville, que la chasse était ouverte . Que c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils ont, à l'époque, créent le conseil des Fondateurs . Enfin, il croyait que les vampires existaient . Timbré, je t'assure . Dit elle en riant légèrement .

Je ris à mon tour, mais pas pour la même raison . Si elle connaissait toutes les créatures qu'ils existaient dans ce monde, elle s'évanouirait à la seconde qui suit …

Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable, et fit une petite grimace .

- Tu dois rentrer chez toi ? Devinais-je .

Un part de moi était déçu . Pas parce que je voulais rester le plus longtemps possible à regarder le parfait visage de Katherine qu'avait Elena, mais parce que j'aurais voulus passer de temps avec elle, pour la connaître . J'avais bien aimé cette « petite » discutions avec elle . Elle me montrait qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à Katherine, et, aussi surprenant soit-il, que je pouvais apprécier une personne humaine .

- Je suis déjà en retard de quinze minutes . Dit elle en faisant une nouvelle fois une grimace .

- Tu habites loin ? Demandais-je une nouvelle fois, alors que nous marchions en directions de la sortit du cimetière .

- Euh … un peu, je suis venus à pied . Répondit elle après mure réflexion .

- Et moi, en voiture . Je peux te ramener si tu veux ? Proposais-je, en cachant néanmoins ma nervosité .

Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, souriant une nouvelle fois sincèrement . C'est clair et net : je ne peux plus me passer de son sourire . Elle était tellement … humaine, ce n'est pas possible . Si j'étais encore humain, je penserai que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux .

- Pourquoi pas . Accepta-t-elle en haussant les épaules .

Je souris malgré-moi, et l'entraînais en posant ma main dans le bas de son dos, vers ma voiture . Je ne vais peut être pas partir tout de suite de cette maudite bille . Après mure reflexion … j'allais y rester un bout de temps !

**Bonus :** 3_ ans plus tard ._

_POV Damon Salvatore _**(par Angel)**

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, toujours aussi endormis . En voyant Elena me regarder d'un regard plein d'amour, je ne pus que sourire et lui l'embrasser .

- Joyeux anniversaire . Murmurais-je entre deux-baisés .

- Ne me le fait pas rappeler, et tu as intérêt à ne m'avoir rien acheter Salvatore ! Me menaça-t-elle en souriant .

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur mon brassin, ses deux mains plaquer sur mon torses .

- Quand tu découvriras mon cadeau, crois-moi, tu sauteras de joie . Enfin … je l'espère ! Dit je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches .

Elle fronça les sourcils, et me regarda d'un air interrogative . Je ris, et me pencha pour lui voler une baisé . Trois ans . Cela faisait trois ans que je l'a connaissais, et trois ans qu'elle connaissait ma nature . Au début … je dois avouer qu'elle ne l'a pas bien digérer . Et ce n'est sûrement pas l'arrivé soudain de Katherine qui a tout arranger . Mais … elle m'a pardonner, et a finalement accepter ma nature, sous la colère de Katherine . Cette garce … mon frère l'avait rembarré dès la première minute qu'il l'avait croisé en revenant à Mystic Falls . En ce moment, elle doit être entrain de brûler en enfer à cause de tout ses faux-pas … Enfin, j'espère en tout cas .

Je me penchai finalement pour attraper une boite noir dans le tiroir de la table de chevet . Cela faisait un petit moment que je pensais lui offrir … Mais Bonnie, la meilleure amie d'Elena, m'avait conseiller de lui offrir pour son anniversaire . Ni elle, et ni personnes d'autres ne savaient ce qu'allait répondre Elena . Elle était tellement mystérieuse qu'on ne savait jamais comment elle allait réagir, ressentir, répondre … Jamais .

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant la boite noir .

Aller, c'est à moi … Je soufflais un bon coup, et me redressa, dos contre le dossier du lit. Je rapprochai le corps d'Elena contre le mien, et ouvris finalement la boite noir en déclarant :

- La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je dois te dire que … voir ton visage m'a fait tout drôle . Je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, une farce, mais non . On a échangé quelques mots, et tu m'as souris . Je crois qu'à cette instant précis … J'ai craqué pour toi . Au fur et à mesure, j'ai appris à te connaître, à te faire confiance . A l'époque, je détestais les humains comme je détestais mon père . Mais, notre rencontre a tout changer . J'ai oublié Katherine, et t'ai laissé sa place dans mon cœur . Une énorme place . Tu as accepté ma nature plus vite que je ne croyais . En fait, je pensais que tu allais avoir peur de moi … mais non . Je t'aime, et je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi . Je sais que … tu n'es sans doute pas prête à devenir un vampire, je ne sais pas . Mais, je serai prêt à accepter tes choix . Elena Gilbert, veux-tu m'épouser ? Déclarais-je avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui porter .

Elle eut les larmes au yeux, et souris en me répondant :

- Pourquoi pas . Et l'idée de devenir Elena Salvatore pour toute une éternité est plutôt … tentant . Dit elle en entourant ma nuque de ses bras, souriante .

Mon cœur fondit . Je pris rapidement la bague, lui passa au doigts, et l'embrassa tout en me positionnant sur elle . Si les émotions que je pouvais avoir à cette instant étaient mortel, je serai déjà mort depuis quelques secondes je pense …


End file.
